


Tuo Amore

by sshimmieshimmie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshimmieshimmie/pseuds/sshimmieshimmie
Summary: He thought it will work out until the end. Hindi pala.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

 

    “Everything will work out in the end. You don’t need to know how. You just have to trust that it will.” 

 

    Yan ang mantra ko sa buhay. Hindi ko rin alam bakit at paano ako nakapasok sa sitwasyon na to. I just have to believe that everything has its own way of making things the way it should be. You just have to trust the process...

 

   Pero hindi kasi pwedeng salita lang eh. 

   Kailangan mong gumalaw. You have to movee if you want to accomplish things. 

 

.... and that was the biggest mistake that I made. Puro kasi ako salita. Laging “Bahala na” “kami parin naman hanggang sa huli.” “Basta naniniwala ako na walang magyayare. Nothing will break us apart.” 

 

At dahil dyan... we broke up. We grew apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :))


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
